1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and novel working surface for use in laboratories and other business environments, and more particularly to a working surface which includes releasably interlocking and self-aligning portions which permit the individual portions to be easily removed from a working environment thereby permitting the rapid repair or replacement of damaged portions or the convenient maintenance of same.
2. Background of the Invention
The problems and difficulties related to the maintenance of various work surfaces, and more particularly laboratory surfaces, in both the academic and industrial environments have long been recognized. More particularly, the aforementioned working surfaces have tended to deteriorate over time due to the damaging effects of repeated and prolonged exposure of same to caustic substances such as acids and other organic materials, as well as repeated exposures to heat from laboratory burners and the like. Under these circumstances, traditional laboratory work surfaces have tended to fade, discolor, crack, and otherwise degrade following prolonged exposure to these environmental conditions, over the course of time, unless afforded some form of protection or periodic preventive maintenance. It has also been known that prolonged exposure of these same laboratory working surface to water can cause the joints of traditionally manufactured laboratory work surfaces to become weak, and as a consequence eventually leak with the result that the cabinets and other structures and surfaces positioned immediately below these working surfaces are exposed to same.
While some damaged or degraded laboratory surfaces may be protected or otherwise maintained in serviceable condition by continuous preventive maintenance, seriously damaged laboratory surfaces often require expensive repair or replacement of the effected areas. As should be appreciated, if the damaged area is not repaired or replaced, diminution of the economic value of the laboratory equipment results. Further, laboratory experiments or research could potentially be effected by damaged working surfaces inasmuch as contamination such as leaking substances escaping from the damaged working surfaces to the storage areas located immediately below same can contaminate implements or vessels which may be employed in the experiments or research. Such may be the case in pathology or medical microbiology departments wherein the contamination may encourage the growth of bacteria and viruses which are present in these environments.
In addition to the aforementioned problems related to the difficult repair or replacement of damaged laboratory surfaces, the prior art laboratory surfaces present other significant problems which results from characteristics inherent in their individual design. For example, the prior art laboratory surfaces have frequently been of such a design that they are inconvenient or almost impossible to disassemble for purposes of reconfiguring the laboratory workspaces to accommodate the needs of the particular technician or research project being undertaken.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a working surface which releasably and reliably mates with adjoining work surfaces, which is cost effective to manufacture and maintain and which is easy to install.